


Can't Let Go

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: What's life if even your friends hate you?





	Can't Let Go

He never expected to be this depressed over the loss of his friends. Sure, he missed them, and yeah, it hurt that they weren't speaking to him, that they couldn't even look at him anymore. He felt really horrible about what happened to Jimmy, so bad that it kept him up at night. This was way worse than when he had stolen the MP3 player from him so long ago.

The worst part was that there wasn't anyone to talk about this with. The people he thought he could always count on suddenly weren't there for him anymore, but that was his fault, so he tried not to blame them, but it was hard some days when all he could do was sit in him room and smoke cigarette after cigarette and listen to music all day, not even bothering to change out of the clothes he slept in.

He couldn't even talk about this to the one person that still talked to him everyday. Jay would just laugh at him and tell him to stop being such a whiny bitch. Sometimes, he hates Jay a little for talking him into what they did. Just a little bit. It came and it went, but his own self loathing stayed in the pit of his stomach, eating at him every day, never letting up on his emotions.

He took another drag off his smoke and stared out the window, ignoring his buzzing cell phone. Just another text from Jay that meant nothing.

Nothing was worth anything and nothing meant anything if even his friends hated him.


End file.
